


Wolves

by no_clue_who



Series: or how not to [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dog adoption, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i literally wrote this after the post ab penny, is dog adoption not a tag???, it literally wouldnt be my writting without metioning a dog, rip mikey i only refrence him once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_clue_who/pseuds/no_clue_who
Summary: Ashton knew that he should talk to Luke before doing something like this but he just couldn't leave after seeing her. She was just the cutest dog ever, and she was so small.So here Ashton was, getting a new leash and collar for the dog he had just adopted. A dog who didn't have a name yet, but was happy as a hell to be with him. The dog Luke had no clue about, he was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. He was going to be in the doghouse for sure.or how not to adopt a dog.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: or how not to [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162772
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the penny post and im not even sorry. I wrote this on a high of emotions that i forgot it was even written until i checked my how not to folder. 
> 
> I literally forgot this existed but i love it so much. This has some of my fav dialog ive written in a hot minute.
> 
> also this just weirdly falls in between the coming out fic and... a future fun fic that i have planned. 
> 
> also yes the title is from 1d, no i will not be taking any criticism.

Ashton knew that he should talk to Luke before doing something like this but he just couldn't leave after seeing her. She was just the cutest dog ever, and she was so small.

So here Ashton was, getting a new leash and collar for the dog he had just adopted. A dog who didn't have a name yet, but was happy as a hell to be with him. The dog Luke had no clue about, he was going to be in so much trouble when he got home. He was going to be in the doghouse for sure.

He grabbed some of Petunia's favorite treats as well, hoping that the new puppy would also like them. He walked up and down the pet stores aisles looking for stuff for her, he needed to pick out a name for her too. Maybe Sofia? No it didn’t fit her, and it doesn't sound good with Petunia. Maybe Maggie? No, it doesn’t sound right. Ashton grabs a guitar chew toy for her to play with when they get home. If he lives after getting a dog without Luke’s permission.

He kept walking up and down the aisles at the store, finding what he needed but also putting off going home and having to explain her to Luke. He checks his phone seeing he has a text from Luke asking him when he's getting home and from Calum telling him about what Duke whatever Duke was doing. Before Ashton fully processed what he was doing, he dialled Calum.

“Cal I did something dumb and I need your help.” AShton said as soon as Calum pick up, he needed help now.

“Hello to you too,” Calum replied, “No I cannot hide a body for you today, Roy is out of town and we can't take Duke with us.”

“No, I didn't kill anyone but Luke might kill me.” Ashton sighed as the dog looked back up at him, Samanta maybe? 

“Oh shit what did you do?” Calum started to say, “Are me and Michael gonna kick your ass?”

“No, nothing that bad. I adopted a dog.” The line went silent, Ashton pulled it away to see of he lost connection,”Cal are you still there?

“You adopted a dog?” Calmun answered, “What is the dog's name?’

“She doesn't have one yet, but that's besides the point, what do I do?” He asked, starting to panic, he doesn’t know if Luke wants another dog. “How do I explain this to Luke?”

:Just say that you adopted a dog.” Calum replied, “Luke loves dogs and he’ll love her. You should name her before you get home Ash.”

Ashton just groaned before he said goodbye to Calum, he didn't get the help he had wanted from the call but he knew he needed to get home. He walked up to buy everything for Sarah, still not the name for her.

Once he left the store he loaded all the supplies he bought into his car then placed the dog onto the front seat. She just wagged her tail at him when he pet her head. Fuck Ashton had falled in love with this little dog already.

“Don’t get used to sitting up here, Luke sits there always. You'll be sitting in the back with your sister Pertuna, she's a big dog but she’ll love you.” Ashton said to her, pulling out of the parking lot. He kept speaking to her as he drove, telling her about the band, the other dogs in the band and how much fun Luke would be. The whole time she was watching him and just wagging her tail.

Once they pulled up to the house, Ashton quickly unpacked everything he had bought, putting them down in the entrance before grabbing the dog out of the passenger's seat. He still didn't have a name for her, nothing sounded right.

“Babe I’m home.” Ashton called out to the house, Luke turned the corner stopping short.

“Ashton what did you get at the store?” He asked, looking at Ashton.

“Some dog stuff, new toys and treats.” Ashton nodded his head towards the bags at the door, “Piggy was looking like she was running out of her favorite stuff. So I bought some more.”

“Do you want to explain the little black and white dog in your arms?” Luke asked, moving closer to the pair.

“Wait, shit.” Ashton had forgotten he was holding the dog, “She doesn’t have a name yet but when I met her, I couldn’t just leave her. She is so sweet and I already love her.”

The dog wiggled in his grasp, so he put her down. She immediately walked over to Luke and started smelling him, whining for pets while she smelt him. Luke looked down at her, crouching to pet her head and scratch her chin. He was smiling at her. 

“Ok so you adopted a dog without me knowing, what else did you do today?” Luke said, looking back up, “Bought another house? Get a private jet?” 

“No but I got her a guitar toy to match ‘Tunia’s drums. If they're our dogs, they've got to be musical.” Ashton jokes, sitting down next to the dog. She immediately turned back to Ashton, getting him to pet her.

“Aw she already knows you're her dad.” Luke started getting up from the ground and grabbing the pet supplies. He walked away from his husband and his dog, excited to see how much Ashton falls in love with her.

“She should meet Petunia, they're gonna be sisters so they better like each other,” Ashton said from the ground, still playing with her. “And her name has to go with Petunias.”

As if she could understand everything they were saying, Petunia walked into the room. She sniffed around, smelling a new dog in the house. The dog ran right over to Petunia, starting to smell her and wanting to play. Petunia just huffed before walking over to Ashton, smelling him and the new dog all over him.

Both Luke and Ashton held their breath, hoping Petunia would like the new dog. If she didn’t Ashton would be crushed to give her away. Petunia walked back over to her, sniffed her a few times before sitting next to her. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, Petunia liked her.

“She’s house trained from what I found out about her, but she wasn’t given a name.” Ashton said, walking past the two dogs beginning to play. “But she’s a cutie and I couldn’t not get her.”

Luke hums in response, putting the dog food and treats away. He set her bowls down next to Petunia’s, making sure when dinner came around she could eat with all of them. He walked back over to Ashton, wrapping his arms around him as they watched the dogs play.

“I think Penny is a good name for her.” Ashton said, breaking the silence. Luke burreded his head into Ashton’s neck, nodding, “It's a cute name and she suits it. Plus p and p, Penny and Petunia.”

“I love it, Penny is perfect.” Luke mumbles, not removing himself, “She’s gonna be a wonderful addition to the family.”

And later on that night when Penny and Petunia come and cuddle with Ashton, maybe Luke takes a handful of photos to send to the boys and their families.

Maybe his favorite becomes his lockscreen. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone knows i love the 5sos dogs more than i love the guys.
> 
> If you guys liked this, there's more to come of these 4 and I am very excited. Please tell me if you guys like this!


End file.
